


Story Murdge

by orphan_account



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik has a new Fledgling to mark, and that fledgling is none other than Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Murdge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story murder for two book series I recently read: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and the House of Night series (Marked). I'm not entirely sure where this is going, so if you've read either series, suggestions would be lovelie. I'm deciding, as you've probably guessed, between Nico and Damien, or Nico and Will. I also don't know what to do with Leo yet.
> 
> Warning: I have not finished all of Redeemed, so this may be slightly inaccurate. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Ow! Damn it Zoey!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry."

"My eyes are already bleeding, I'd rather they fucking stop." Aphrodite snapped as Zoey "dabbed" her eyes with a wet washcloth. Darius squeezed her hand as she tried to assure him she was okay through eye contact. 

"Alright. Drink some water and tell me what you saw." 

"Why can't I have"

"No wine. What did you see, Aphrodite?" Zoey said quickly. Aphrodite sat up straighter in her comfortable bed, praying to Nyx she's about to make the right choice.

"I saw Erik..." She said and hesitated, thinking of what else to say.

"And..?" Zoey pressed on, Stark looking annoyed beside her, as usual. 

"He had someone he needed to mark. This time I didn't see anyone die, but I could feel death coming. Like, if you aren't there, it's going to happen. Well, all of us. In New York." 

"Aphrodite you're not making any sense," Zoey said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm saying you and the rest of the net herd need to get your asses to New York with Erik when he finds who ever the hell he needs to mark. Something felt off in the vision, like we weren't supposed to know about something. I don't know. It's just a feeling," Aphrodite said. 

She couldn't exactly place the feeling. It was like they were intruding on another universe or something.

"Well shit. Aphrodite's usually right when it comes to feelings," Zoey stated to everyone in the room: Damien, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Stark, Darius, Kramisha, Shaylin, and Erik. 

"Of coarse I am," Aphrodite scoffed, "Wait. Did Zoey just cuss? Damn, this must be serious."

Zoey rolled her eyes, tryingand failingto suppress a smile as she said, "Stark, can you grab Erik before he leaves for whoever it is he needs to mark?" 

Stark nodded and detached himself from Zoey's side.

  


* * *

  


"Nico!" Jason yelled when he saw Nico walk out of the Hades cabin with Hazel. By the time Nico looked up, Jason was already embracing him in a tight hug. 

"Can't... breathe.... Jason..." Nico muttered as Jason nearly crushed his ribs. 

"Oh. Uh, sorry," Jason said, smiling innocently. 

Nico wondered how Percy would react when he saw Nico. Probably just a casual "hey, what's up?" and then go off to make out with Annabeth. He'd been thinking about Percy all day...

"Nico, are you okay?" Hazel asked, resting a hand on his arm and leaning her head slightly to see his face. He internally scolded himself for thinking that way of Percy. They were friends now, and on good terms. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Yea," Nico said, trying to sound happier than he felt, "I'm just glad to be home." 

It wasn't a lie. He thought of Camp Half-Blood to be a home compared to the underworld. People were warming up to him and noticing him more and cringing less. He really did feel happy to be home. 

He kissed Hazel's forehead before heading to the Big House. He needed to talk to Chiron about something he heard in the underworld. 

"What?" Chiron asked, a startled expression on his face.

"Yea, Nyx. As in the goddess of Night," Nico said, "She has schools everywhere called Houses of Night, home to vampyres. Once marked, their bodies either except the change or reject it, which kills them. One in particular is apparently extra-gifted and is still a fledgling, I think. They have these blue crescent marks on their foreheads, but there's a new species of them with red ones. Rumor has it, some of them are coming here to mark one of the demigods." 

"Hmm.." Chiron said, tapping one of his hooves on the ground nervously. The only time Nico ever saw him do that was when he knew about the Roman camp but couldn't tell anyone.

"What is it?" Nico demanded, "the last time you tapped your hooves was when you knew about the Romans. What are you keeping now?"

Chiron look startled, again, that Nico had been so observant, then seemed to ponder his statement. He was thinking through what he should and shouldn't say. 

"Alright, yes," He started, "I am keeping something. Vampyres are not demigods. Only mortals are marked, and we only have one mortal in our camp." 

"Oh, no." Nico said, as realization hit him. 

  


* * *

  


"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Erik said, "That's the name I have. I know where to find her in New York and when. If you're coming, we're leaving tonight." 

Zoey took a minute to think about their situation. They were going all the way to New York for who-knows-how-long to pick up someone Aphrodite had a vision about. 

"Okay, I'll tell everyone to pack. Stevie Rae said she wants the red fledglings to stay at the House of Night until we get back. Thanatos promised to keep an eye on them, but she's sending Kalona with us. We have our warriors, but we have no idea what we could face. Aphrodite's visions usually end in death unless we stop them"

"Zoey," Erik cut her off, "stop worrying. We'll be okay. I've marked enough fledglings to know to be careful. Besides, we'll have an immortal on our side."

Zoey took a deep breathone that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Go pack. And don't worry, we're not riding in the short bus this time," Erik reassured. 

"Okay. I'll see what I can do about the Benedictine nuns keeping an eye on the red fledglings. We can meet there when it's time."

  


* * *

  


Leo was tired. He'd been up all night working on Feastus with Calypso, trying their hardest to fix his metallic body. He seemed tired of being a head on a ship, and although they were almost finished with his body, they couldn't help but to find many small things they could add to him: lasers, Greek fire (not that it would hurt Leo), X-Ray vision, and a few other things.

"I'm getting tired, Leo. Time was different on Ogigia remember?" Calypso said, followed by a long yawn. Leo glanced at the clock he fixed last night, only to see that they'd been working for seven hours. Now, it was nearly two in the morning.

Calypso gave him a friendly side hug and started to make her way out of bunker 9. 

Leo and Calypso had tried dating, but only for a short tome period. She'd been stuck on an island, cursed to love every guy she'd ever met, and was now surrounded with men. There's no way in Tartarus she was going to spend the rest of her life with Leo, but he was okay with it.

"Alright Callie, careful not to miss me too much," he teased, grinning his famous grin as she rolled her eyes and shut the door. 

Leo didn't bother to clean his mess, being as he would only recreate the disaster come morning. Gods, was he wrong.

  


Leo groaned at the sight of Nico standing before his bed. "What in Hades do you want, Death Boy?" He said, tryingand failingto grin at the dark clothed boy. Nico had eaten and taken enough care of himself enough to have his natural tinted completion back. 

"I need your help. Can you grab the rest of the seven and Reyna? After, meet me and Chiron at the Big House."

He sounded so confident, it shocked Leo. Normally, Nico was quiet and hidden. He'd never just come into Bunker 9 in the middle of the night, much less wake _anyone_ up in the middle of the night. "Fine, but if you ever wake me up at," Leo looked at the clock beside Feastus, "four in the morning again and someone's not dying, I will burn you." 

Nico smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one. More sinister, like he was ready to pull the craziest, most dangerous prank on Leo. _Oh gods,_ Leo thought, _I'm dead_. 

~~~~

* * *

~~~~

  


"You look like yourself," Zoey said, leaning against the doorway, "Feeling better too?" 

"Well I'm not dead, am I?" Aphrodite retorted. Sure, the visions could be bad, but she always recovered.

"Sadly," Stark said as he entered the room. B _y Zoey as usual,_ Aphrodite thought, _Goddess, you'd think she had him on a leash._

"Well, fuck you pretty boy. The leash is already there, but if you get too controlling about you-know-who you might get the shock collar," Aphrodite said, and winked in all of her bitchy glory. 

Stark had been starting to act a lot like Erik. Any time Aurox even came in the room, he went on defense mode and locked Zoey in his own personal cave. Even worse, Zoey could feel his emotions and probably knew exactly how that made him feel. 

Stark rolled his eyes before saying, "Time to go. You packed yet? Erik isn't going to be able to wait long before his target forces him to leave us behind." 

"Yes, I'm packed. Darius?" He nodded, checked to make sure he had everything, then nodded again. 

"Guess it's time," Zoey said as she and stark began out the door, "Let's go before you have another vision."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story murder for two book series I recently read: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and the House of Night series (Marked). I'm not entirely sure where this is going, so if you've read either series, suggestions would be lovelie. I'm deciding, as you've probably guessed, between Nico and Damien, or Nico and Will. I also don't know what to do with Leo yet.
> 
> Warning: I have not finished Redeemed, so this may be slightly inaccurate. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey


End file.
